


Alright, I'll leave you alone

by WrittenTrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, M/M, WHY?!?!, and only posting here cause stupid tumblr, continues to grumble about broken tagging system, it sucks that's why, never show up in any tags, nvm i know why, pointless short fluff to get used to the characters, stupid, why is tumblr always broken??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenTrash/pseuds/WrittenTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunk comforting Keith after a particularly bad argument with Lance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alright, I'll leave you alone

Hunk sat on the large couch beside his friend, Pidge. The green paladin was going on about their newest advancements in their robot companion: cloaking device, boosters, a laser. It had been incredibly fascinating. Hunk didn’t understand _all_ of it, but he liked learning new things, and it was interesting to know how many more uses a XBEE antenna had. Hunk had been grossly entertained by his and Pidge’s discussion; however, it hadn’t been more interesting than the sound of slamming doors.

Hunk and Pidge looked up in time to see a seething Keith stomp through the doorway, followed at the heels by a very alarmed looking Lance. “I’m sorry,” Lance cried, frantically throwing out his arms. “I didn’t mean it like that-- it came out wrong!”

Hunk winced at the comment. That couldn’t be good. He knew too well that Lance’s “brain to mouth” filter didn’t always work. That, along with the absurd rivalry Lance made up, meant he had said something very, _very_ bad.

Keith came to a sudden stop and whirled around on the blue paladin. Hunk half-expected him to punch Lance in the face that very moment. Before Hunk could get too far out of his seat, Keith growled, “Why are you always so-- _auhg!_ Just-- _mmhher._ ” The red paladin tried to speak, but seemed incapable of it at the moment. A hand flew to his face before he threw it out again in frustration. Keith seemed to give up on words, instead just growled in anger again before he turned back and stalked away once more.

Hunk’s ever-raising-eyebrow settled just below his hairline. He turned to Lance with mild suspicion before asking, “ _Dude_ , what’d you do?”

“Nothing,” Lance said indignantly. “He just flipped out on me!”

“Knowing Lance, it could have been _anything_ ,” Pidge commented, peeking over the back of the couch at their dramatic friend.

“It wasn’t my fault,” Lance half-shrieked over his shoulder, beelining after Keith. Hunk and Pidge shared a skeptical expression. They waited in silence for Lance’s return. Instead, they heard the muffled sound of arguing. Hunk and Pidge sighed. If the sound could carry all the way to the sitting area in the castle, then the argument had to have been loud. Hunk stood and began to trudge to the hallway; Pidge slunked off the couch and followed him.

As they neared the hallway of the bedrooms, they could distinguish the voices more. This time it was Lance and Shiro. _Yup, bad, definitely bad._

“What could possibly possess you to say that?”

“Like I said, it came out wrong!”

“How is there a _right way_ of saying it!?”

Shiro and Lance were arguing in front of Keith’s bedroom door, while Allura was rapping gently on it. “Keith? Are you okay in there?” the princess asked. The question was inane, of course the paladin _wasn’t okay_ , but Hunk refrained from pointing that out. Coran was beside her, suggesting settling the dispute in the training room. It might not have been a bad idea if Keith and Lance weren’t so wound up at the moment.

“So, what happened?” Pidge asked, looking between Lance and Shiro. Shiro crossed his arms before frowning at Lance. The boy glanced to the floor, looking abashed under the scolding stare. Pidge and Hunk turned their attention to Lance, seeing how Shiro wanted the blue paladin to admit the mistake himself.

A moment longer and Lance cracked, throwing his arms into the air with a huff. “I said that I missed my family and the jerk said what we were doing here was more important. I mean-- _I know that_ , but it doesn’t make it hurt any less! So I, uh, sorta… said that was easy for him to say since he doesn’t have one.”

_No, not bad,_ **_worse_ **.

Hunk physically cringed at the words. No wonder their friend snapped. The admission from Lance sparked another argument between him, Shiro, and Allura. Coran began knocking on the door and continued suggesting ways to make amends. An elbow to Hunk’s stomach brought his attention down to his side. Pidge stared up at him before jerking their head to the rowdy group of teammates. The yellow paladin caught on quickly. “ _Guys_ ,” he called over the arguing. When he had everyone’s attention, Hunk motioned between the door and themselves before then motioning to the sitting area. “Come on,” he said simply. They seemed to get the message as his teammates began to file out of the hall and _away_ from the person they were arguing about.

Before Hunk could follow, he felt a tug at the hem of his shirt. “Not you,” the green paladin sighed.

Hunk looked at his small friend in confusion. They motioned to the door, shot him a knowing look, and left without a word. Hunk’s face grew warm. He hadn’t known Pidge was that observant. Needing no more encouragement, Hunk turned to the closed door and gave a curt knock. “Keith?”

No answer.

It wasn’t a surprise, but it still made him frown. “Lance can be kind of an idiot, but don’t let it get to you. Most of the time he means well… stuff just… doesn’t come out right sometimes,” Hunk said to the door.

Silence.

“If it makes you feel any better, you don’t _have_ to forgive him. You guys are gonna have to tolerate each other when we’re on missions and stuff, but you can be angry at him all you want after that,” he suggested. Hunk rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to think of something comforting to say. He came up blank. “Alright, I’ll leave you alone,” Hunk said, slightly disheartened.

The yellow paladin wanted to make his teammate feel better, but knew it wasn’t that easy. The best thing would likely be to just leave Keith to brood in silence. Hunk turned to leave, but only got two steps from the door before hearing the sound of a lock being undone. He raised an eyebrow and turned back to the now slightly ajar door. Hunk glanced over his shoulder, to where the rest of their team was gathered.

Without a word, Hunk quietly pushed open the bedroom door and stepped inside. Keith sat beside the door, knees to his chest, shoulders hunched, and looked downright miserable. Hunk leaned against the door -- closing it -- before he slid to the ground beside Keith. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked softly. Keith shook his head, and that was good enough for Hunk. He crossed his legs and sat quietly beside his teammate. Only a moment passed before Hunk felt a weight leaning against him. Hunk smiled fondly down at Keith as he leaned right back.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if any of the characters seem off. This is me dipping my toe into new fandom waters. Just trying to get used to the characterization and how they act with each other. Soooo, yeah? Yeah....


End file.
